Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar attachment device and a bus bar attachment method applied to a battery.
Background Information
Recently, in various batteries such as automobile batteries, solar batteries, and electronic device batteries, flat batteries are used in which a battery element is sealed by an outer member made from a laminate and an electrode terminal is led out from the outer member to the exterior. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-231267, for example, discloses a battery module in which a plurality of flat batteries are electrically connected in series or in parallel. A bus bar for guiding current to the electrode terminals of the battery module is connected to electrode tabs extending from the flat batteries.